1. Field of the System
The instant invention pertains to safety mechanisms and more specifically with safety mechanisms for the automotive, automotive manufacturing, and automobile safety industry.
2. Description of Concurrent Art
Currently, aftermarket hammers and spring-loaded, glass—breaking devices are products designed and geared toward providing a means for escaping a motor vehicle after an accident —particularly upon submergence of the vehicle. Thus, numerous aftermarket products, which are not permanently installed in vehicles, have been relied on for years. However, many of these systems may not be sufficient for escape as these are regularly placed in the glove box during normal operation, and, in the event of a crash, are not easily accessible to the driver.
In many crashes that result in vehicle submergence, the motor vehicle either ends up in the water in an upside down position or ends up turned over on one side at the bottom of the body of water. Additionally, often times, a driver or passenger are injured or trapped upon crashing and thus possess a limited range of motion. As concurrent systems are not designed to be retained on the body of the user, often times these systems are unusable in emergency situations.